beyblade_burst_turbofandomcom-20200214-history
Dante Koryu
Dante Koryu, '''also known as '''Drum Koryu (虹龍ドラム, Kōryū Doramu) in Japan, is the main protagonist of the anime/manga series, Beyblade Burst Rise. Appearance Dante is a young boy of average height. He has green eyes, blonde hair with a blue, horn-shaped highlight on each side of his temple, and bronze colored, short eyebrows. Dante also has a red and yellow marking on both cheeks under his eyes. For his attire, Dante sports a white collared shirt with a red tie, a red fingerless glove for his left hand, teal baggy pants with light-blue suspenders hanging on the sides, white dress shoes, and a blue jacket with three lime stripes on each side, yellow sections on the sleeves and wrist collar, and a red "D" on the left jacket flap. When Dante resonates with his Beyblade, the blue highlights emit blue flames. Personality Dante is an optimistic, passionate, easy-going and earnest Blader. When Dante first saw Sword Valtryek defeat him with its golden aura, he was surprised and excited and it inspired him to make his own GaTinko bey. As shown several times throughout the season, Dante has a habit of making scary faces when nervous. He also has a bad habit of accidentally revealing his strategies to his opponents. He can also be quite over-confident if excited after winning a battle. Dante is very resilient and will keep on battling the same opponent until he takes them down. And just like Valt, Aiger, Lui and Phi, and Delta, Dante has a habit of talking to his bey, and has shown to have some form of resonance with his bey. Biography Background Once a member of the Spanish team BC Sol, the same team as Valt Aoi, he becomes inspired by the strength of Valt's new bey, Sword Valtryek, and decides to get a Gatinko bey of his own. Dante moves to Japan and joins Victories, a team managed by his uncle. Beyblade Burst Rise Beyblades * Air Knight K4 Vertical Volcanic: Dante's Bey in Beyblade Burst Rise prior to the series. * Ace Dragon Sting Charge Zan: Dante's primary Beyblade in Attack Mode in Beyblade Burst Rise. * Grand Dragon Sting Charge Zan: Dante’s primary Beyblade in Stamina Mode in Beyblade Burst Rise. * Rock Dragon Sting Charge Zan: Dante’s primary Beyblade in Defense Mode in Beyblade Burst Rise. * Imperial Dragon Ignition': Dante’s upgraded Beyblade in Beyblade Burst Rise. Special Moves * Dragon Shoot: Ace Dragon starts building up power by using the stadium slope, and then rushes at the opponent, similar to Valt Aoi's Rush Launch and Aiger Akabane's Z Launch. * Bound Stinger: Ace Dragon hits the wall, and uses its Sting Disc to bounce off and gain even more speed. * Grand Beat: Like his Dragon Shoot, Grand Dragon attacks all over the place and sends the opponent up in the air. * Rock Crash: With the energy of the Layer Base, Rock Dragon quickly collides with the opponent's bey causing very drastic damage, similar to Valt's Genesis Whip. * Ignition Burst: * Hyper-Flux Beybattles Anime Appearances Beyblade Burst Rise * Episode 01 - Time to Get Serious! Ace Dragon! * Episode 02 - Keep on Going! Bushin Ashura! * Episode 03 - Seer-iously!? Wizard Fafnir! * Episode 04 - The Fiery Grand Dragon! * Episode 05 - Dragon Vs. Fafnir! * Episode 06 - Explosive Speed! Grand Beat! * Episode 07 - Valt, I Challenge You! * Episode 08 - The Exciting Bey Carnival! * Episode 09 - All-In! Judgement Joker! * Episode 10 - It's a Gatinko Battle in The Best Four * Episode 11 - Serious Vs. Tricks! * Episode 12 - Heavy Steel! Zwei Longinus! * Episode 13 - I've Got This! Go, Shoot! * Episode 14 - Serious Burst! Gold Turbo! * Episode 15 - Drum vs. Delta! * Episode 16 - Bey of The Devil! Diabolos! * Episode 17 - Fly, Heaven Pegasus! * Episode 19 - Flash! Shining Cross! * Episode 20 - Airhead vs. God's Child! * Episode 21 - Battle in the Sky! * Episode 22 - The Emerging Six! Battle Journey! * Episode 23 - Spin! Battle! Win! * Episode 24 - Clash in The GT 3! * Episode 25 - A Challenge to Aiga! * Episode 26 - It's Serious! Drum vs. Aiga! * Episode 27 - Shine! My Gold Turbo! * Episode 28 - Super Z! Aiga vs. Delta! * Episode 29 - Assualt! King of Hell - Arthur! Relationships Amane Kusaba Tango Koryu Tango is Dante's uncle. Quotes * "Time to get serious!" Gallery For a full gallery of images of Dante, see Dante Koryu/Gallery. Trivia * Dante is the second Beyblade protagonist after Tyson Granger to use a Beyblade with a dragon motif. * Dante is the third main Beyblade protagonist whose name was changed in the English episodes, the first being Tyson Granger from the first Beyblade generation and the second being Aiger Akabane from Beyblade Burst Turbo. * Dante is the sixth blader in Burst to use a ripcord launcher instead of a string launcher, the first five being Hoji and Koji Konda, Haruto Aota, Hae-jin Oh, and Phi. If one counts the Sword Launcher and Digital Sword Launcher as ripcord launchers, that would make Dante the seventh blader to use a ripcord launcher; the sixth Blader being Xander. ** He is also the first Burst protagonist to use a ripcord launcher. * Dante shares the same appearance with his mother since they both have blonde and blue hair and green eyes. * Dante is the first main protagonist to not be the age of 11. * He also the first main protagonist that is an otaku, as revealed on Hiro Morita's Twitter account, thus makes him the youngest otaku character in anime, at just 10 years old. * Dante's last name, Koryu, is a reference to Kohryu, a dragon in Chinese lore who represents the element of Earth, one of the five elements of the Wu Xing. ** Kohryu also means "Rainbow Dragon", which is enforced by Dante's colorful attire reminiscent of a rainbow. * He has the same hair color as his mother. * Dante is the first Beyblade Burst main protagonist to not be from Japan, as according to the manga, he is from France. * Dante is the first main Burst protagonist to be an only child. * Dante is the third main Burst protagonist to have his Beyblade destroyed, following Valt and Aiger. * Dante is the first main character and the protagonist in Rise to own a dash driver.